


The warmth of your body will be forgotten someday

by Katychouki



Category: MediEvil (Video Games)
Genre: Also Tim is trans, And i'm convinced that he has been gay with Tim at least one time, Angst, Angst and Romance, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, WELL I TRIED TO BE AS CANON COMPLIANT AS I CAN BUT THE COMIC HAS SO MANY INCOHERENCES, and i just wrote a sad thing, and that's what the story is about, dan is bi, if yes, well not much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katychouki/pseuds/Katychouki
Summary: "I fell in love with the wrong person..."
Relationships: Sir Daniel Fortesque/Canny Tim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The warmth of your body will be forgotten someday

**Author's Note:**

> So the story takes place the evening before the battle of Gallowmere. Also, I talk about a battle that occured a few days before this one because I tried to be canon compliant but everyone seem to forget about the books in the library so...  
> Also the comic add more incoherences and I took what I liked about it so there are some elements that are...not like in the comic ?
> 
> ....I honestly don't know what is this. Well, it all started when I read "To Know Thyself" wrote by @Lancre_witch (kainissoable on tumblr). I really liked their fic and they had the bad idea to encourage me writing my gay fic. Also I was surprised to see no other fic about Dan and Tim. Please, if you want to write fics about them don't restrain yourself !
> 
> Also I am not from an eglish speaking country so I'm sorry if there are mistakes ! I hope you'll enjoy it anyway !

The crossbowman’s fingers slided on the strings and pushed them around, trying to produce some relaxing notes. Tim sighed, giving up on this, and observed the outside of the castle from the window’s ledge. Opposing feelings were cumulating in his heart and anxiety was overhanging those since long now.  
Everything was calm… Too calm.  
One week ago, Tim and the rest of the army were fighting against Zarok’s putrid battalions in the pumpkin gorge. And suddenly nothing.  
Gallowmere’s people were celebrating their victory but maybe the next day would end everything…  
That is when the young man jumped in surprise. The door opened in a loud crash. The captain entered and pushed the door violently to close it and let himself fall on his bed.  
He groaned .

« Why are you in my room again ? »

« I was getting bored. »

Sir Fortesque hummed briefly and Tim could see him rolling his eyes. The young crossbow prodigy started to play the lute again and asked :

« Did you enjoy your hunting session, sir ? »

« I don’t wanna talk about it. »

The concerned one turned his back to his friend. The latter frowned lightly. Daniel seemed to be strained as well. The crossbowman whispered :

« Is somehting wrong ? »

« No, everything is alright. »

« Please don’t lie to me. »

Tim put his instrument and dared enter his superior’s living space by sitting on his bed.

« I can see that something is bothering you. »

« Stand up. »

« Why ? »

Daniel turned around and gave him a death stare.

« Because I don’t remember giving you the permission to come this close to me. »

Tim had to restrain himself from laughing when he saw his friend hugging a pillow like a teenage princess.

« You can’t forbid me to do something, it’s useless. »

« You’re an idiot, then. »

« Thanks, I learned with the expert. »  
« Ha ha. Very funny, Tim. »

The young man leaned next to the king’s champion which made the latter gnash his teeth.

« You’re insufferable. »

« Well, you do need an insufferable person in your life. Otherwise it would be too easy. »

« Stop acting so smug. »

« It’s really funny to tease you, sir. »

The knight rolled his eyes again and leaned on his back. The two men stared at the top of the canopy bed for a moment. Then Tim asked again :

« So ? What’s wrong ? »

The concerned one looked sad rather than irritated now. He shrugged and did not answer his question.

« I… won’t go to tonight’s celebration. »

Tim frowned again.

« Why ? »

Daniel sighed and put his arm behind his head.

« I… Hum… I don’t feel like having fun. »

« Don’t you think it would cheer you up ? »

« I think it would worsen my mood. »

« That’s nonsense. And His Majesty will want you to be here anyway. You’re the hero of Gallowmere after all. »

« Yeah, of course I am ! »

His answer was terribly curt and sarcastic. It was not like him to talk this way. Tim never saw him being this tired and anxious. The crossbowman did not know what to say to cheer him up.  
The two men heard yelpings behind the door and the captain stood up and opened it. He watched his dog enter the room and probably thought that now was a good moment to leave Tim.

« I think I’ll go. »

« Wait, captain. »

The young prodigy catched his friend’s hand to prevent him from leaving. Daniel expression changed suddenly. His face instantly became red.

« Are you… Are you feeling heavyhearted because of what happened last week ? Do you wanna talk about it ? »

The older one took back his hand and closed the door. He stared at his best friend but his gaze seemed to look at something totally nonexistent. He hid his arms behind his back and moved about. He was hesitating to talk. Tim waited tens of seconds before a sound echoed in the room again.

« You seem to worry about me… Are you sure you want to listen to me ? »

« Yes I do. I want to help you. »

« Hum... »

Daniel stopped talking again. He turned to the window and stared at an invisible point somewhere on the urban landscape. Tim bent and petted Lupo. He sighed ; this silence was tensing him up. Was it so hard for the knight to share his doubts and fears ? It would be stupid not to talk because his pride.

« It’s not... »

The crossbowman raised his head when he heard his superior. They locked eyes but the king’s champion soon looked away and blushed a little.

« Are you sure you wanna talk about it, sir ? »

« Huh ? »

« You seem to force yourself. If you really don’t wanna talk, don’t do it. I don’t want you to feel bad. »

« I thought it would have interested you. »

« What do you mean ? »

Daniel whistled and Lupo went away from Tim. The captain moved about again and kept going :

« It’s not really linked to the battle… Well, it is. »

The knight ran his hand in his ebony hair and paced back and forth.  
« I… Yes, alright, this battle kinda made me shiver. The thing is that I’m... »

« Scared ? »

« You’re exaggerating ! »

« You’re shaking. »

Tim smiled when he saw his friend groan and letting himself slide down to the floor.

« Are you happy now ? My legs aren’t shaking anymore ! »

« Wouldn’t it be better to sit on the bed ? Or on the divan ? »

« No. I do whatever I want and I want to sit on the floor. »

The young man laughed as he saw his friend’s childish side.

« Is that all ? »

The crossbowman lost all hope when he saw Sir Fortesque looking away again. He rubbed his eyes and mocked him.

« Did someone cut your tongue ? »

« Hey ! It’s hard for me to say it ! I’m about to confess terrible things to you and you’re making fun of me ! »

« Terrible things ? »

Daniel bit his lower lip when he realized what he had just said. He hid his face in his hands and sighed. And he whispered to himself:

« I guess there’s no going back now... »

Tim laughed lightly as he saw his friend came closer to him.

« I wonder what kind of funny facts you’ll share with me. »

« They are not funny, Tim. »

« What do you mean ? »

« I think I fell in love with the wrong person... »

The young man felt an harmful pinch in his heart. He was stupefied and went mute. It was so unusal for Sir Daniel Fortesque, the well-known fickle man, to be in love with someone. And a someone that certainly wasn’t Tim. A damaging question urged him to part his lips and ask :

« Who is she ? »

« I won’t answer. »

« Why ? Do I know her ? »

« You’re asking too many questions ! »

« Well, you shouldn’t have talked about it in the first place. »

« You’re the one who insisted on me telling you all of this ! And I needed to say it… Because maybe you won’t be here anymore tomorrow. »

Tim frowned again.

« What do you mean, captain ? I don’t understand. Are you afraid of tomorrow’s patrol ? »

« I’m leaving, Tim. »

« Where ? »

The crossbowman suddenly felt anxious. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. And he became even more concerned when he saw the captain getting closer to the door.

« Where are you going ? »

« I don’t know. I’m fleeing. I’m a coward… »

« Why ? Where are you going ? »

The concerned one didn’t answer. He just stared saddly at him before disappearing behind the door.

Tim stayed paralyzed a short moment, unable to move because of his lack of understanding. The most dreadful disaster situations were running in his mind and the fear he felt by thinking about these pushed him to act to prevent the worst to happen. He grabbed the doorknob and was about to open it but it moved by itself.  
The knight almost jumped on him and catched him by the collar. He dragged him near him and kissed him abruptly. Their teeth clashed and their lips scraped each others. The contact was brutal, unexpected.  
Daniel moved away and almost shouted :

« Do not try to catch me ! Do not try to prevent me from going either ! I’ve already disappointed you, it would have terribly consequences if I stayed. »

Tim was still under the shock of their sudden kiss but his instincts made him grasp beguin’s shoulders to prevent him from going right away. He stared at him, totally flustered. His hopes were being refuted by the reality showing him that it was a stillborn love story.

« You’ll never disappoint me... »

The young man put his hands on his best friend’s cheeks and kissed him again. It still was messy from their precipitation but it was tender, gentler. Tim’s heart skiped a beat when he felt the arms of the man he had feelings for since a long time tighten his loving embrace around him.  
His soft moans were melting into his lover’s sobbings.  
Daniel moved away again and Tim could see a hint of hesitation into the knight’s aquamarine eyes. But he soon felt the latter’s hand caressing his cheek for the first and last time and his silhouette disappeared again.  
Yet, the crossbowman still could hear the whines. Tim rubbed his eyes which were getting heavier : his hands were wet now.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr or on twitter (@Taonpest)


End file.
